Monster Jam: Sugar Rush Assault
by Hennessey
Summary: When the Built Ford Tough Blue Thunder from the game Monster Jam: Urban Assault threatened Sugar Rush, its up to Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, Calhoun, racers, and the donut police squad to defeat him and bring peace back to the game.
1. The threat begins

It was another peaceful night in Sugar Rush. The arcade was being closed for a week because Mr. Litwak went on a vacation. The tranquility was all over the candy go kart game. But,

VRRROOOOOOOMMMMMM!

A giant monster truck was driving towards the Sugar Rush Kingdom. His name is Blue Thunder, one of the monster trucks from Monster Jam: Urban Assault, and was accidently teleported into Sugar Rush.

Blue Thunder began eating the tasty treats. Soon, he appeared at Minty's candy apple house, and started devouring it. Minty was sleeping, and was dreaming. But she woke up when she heard a loud noise.

"Huh?" Minty whispered. Then her eyes were widened when she saw a monster truck eating her house. After devouring the half part of a candy apple house, Blue Thunder drove away, leaving Minty in shock.

The next day, at the speedway, Minty told everyone about what she witnessed last night.

"I saw it!" She shouted. "It was big, it was so scary! And it ate everything!"

"Oh my land!" Felix said shocked.

"That sounds scary." Said Ralph.

"It was a GIAGANTIC MONSTER TRUCK!" Minty yelled fearfully.

The Sugar Rush inhabitants panicked, and began humming. Some of them complained that Blue Thunder ate their belongings.

"Settle down, please! Settle down!" Said Vanellope. Everyone stopped humming.

Vanellope walked towards Minty, and asked, "Minty, could you tell me exactly about what happened last night?"

"Okay, I will." Minty replied. "Last night, I was sleeping in my house peacefully, but a loud noise caused me to wake up. Then I saw this giant truck devouring my house! I was so shocked and scared. I never saw a big vehicle like that before."

"Well then, what did it look like?" Vanellope asked.

"It was enormous, scary, covered with lightning bolts, and blue!" Minty said, scared. "And also, it had a blue logo on the side named 'Blue Thunder'."

"I see." Said Vanellope.

"How are we gonna protect ourselves?!" Adorabeezle asked, scared.

"Yeah, how?!" Jubileena asked.

"There is only one way: defeating it." Said Vanellope.

"WHAT!" The racers shouted.

"No, Vanellope!" Minty shouted. "That monster truck is so big, and looked very tough!"

"So what?!" Vanellope asked, glaring at Minty. "Do you wanna let that monster keep threatening us?!"

"Ummm.. No." Minty replied. Vanellope just sighed.

"I agree with the little president here." Said Calhoun. Everyone turned to face her.

"You do?" Felix asked.

"Of course I do." Calhoun replied. "That monster truck seems to be like a virus, just like the cy bugs. It'll consume Sugar Rush! But do you think it'll stop here?"

"No." Felix answered, remembering when he got wrong on the same question.

"EXACTLY! Like I said before, viruses do not stop! Once that monster truck finishes off Sugar Rush, it'll invade every other game until this arcade is nothin but a smoking husk of forgotten dreams." Said Calhoun. Everyone feared at her words.

"Vanellope." Taffyta called out.

"Yes?" Said Vanellope.

"We'll go with you." Said Taffyta. The other racers nodded with agreement.

"You will?!" Vanellope asked.

"We will." Said Rancis. "We don't want our game to get unplugged."

"And besides, last time, the cy bugs almost made our game unplugged." Said Candlehead. "We don't want that to happen again!"

"Guys." Said Vanellope, touched. She then turned to Calhoun and asked, "Sarge, can we go to?"

"It would be dangerous." Said Calhoun. "But you can if you want to."

"Great!" Said Vanellope, joyfully.

"We'll go too." Said Ralph and Felix. Vanellope gave them a smile.

"Don't worry my subjects! We'll defeat that monster and bring peace back to the game!" Said Vanellope, making the candy people to cheer.

"Come on everyone. Let's get ready! We'll be going on a monster truck hunt!" Vanellope shouted. Then the core 4, racers, and Wynchel and Duncan went away to get ready for the hunt.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I bet most of you would know what monster jam is, it's the biggest monster truck event in America. Ever since I watched it for the first time, I really liked it. Also, Monster Jam: Urban Assault is one of my favorite monster truck games. Anyways, this is my second story, so I hope you would like it!**


	2. The search

A few minutes later, the core 4, racers, and the donut cops finished preparing.

"Okay, racers, have you all got your own secret weapons?" Vanellope asked.

"We are ready." The racers replied.

"Wynchel, Duncan, have you got what you need?"

"Yes we did. We brought CLAW officers with an armored truck, and also some devil dogs." Said Wynchel.

"Alright, let's do this." Said Vanellope. And with that, the team started moving, with Ralph, Felix, and Vanellope leading in the Candy Kart.

They went to the Candy cane forest, you know, since it's the possible place where the monsters can hide.

"Kid, are you sure that truck is hiding here?" Ralph asked to Vanellope at the forest.

"I am sure." Said Vanellope. "Cause monsters usually live in the forest."

"That could be possible." Said Ralph.

"President! We've got some clues here!" Duncan called out.

Vanellope, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and the racers made their way to where Wynchel and Duncan, and CLAW officers were.

"Found a clue?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes, miss Vanellope." Said one of three CLAW officers. "It's this one."

The team looked down, and saw a pair of giant tire prints.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk." Vanellope said slowly.

"OMG! These might be that monster truck's prints!" Minty said, scared.

Ralph turned to see the racers, who were trembling in fear. "Uhh, kids, you okay?" He asked with concern.

"Oh, w-we're okay wrecking guy." Said Taffyta. "Its just that.. this truck seems to be very big."

"I'm sure it is." Said Ralph. "But don't worry. Cause anyone can fear."

"Thanks." Taffyta replied, smiling.

Vanellope was discovering the tire prints. "This can be a good clue." She whispered.

"Wynchel, Duncan, bring out the devil dogs." Vanellope ordered.

"Yes, miss Vanellope." The donut cops replied. They went to the back of an armored truck, opened the door, and brought out two devil dogs.

The dogs smelled at the prints, and then barked to the right. They began running, forcing Wynchel and Duncan to let go off the dog leashes.

"They ran to the right, President!" Said Duncan.

"Follow them!" Vanellope shouted.

Everyone got into their vehicles, and made their way to where the two devil dogs ran. Finally, they found the dogs, barking loudly towards a giant cave.

**Author's Note: They finally found Blue Thunder's hideout! What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Blue Thunder encounter

The two devil dogs were barking loudly towards a giant candy cave. Wynchel and Duncan restrained the dogs and put them back in the CLAW truck.

"It seems like that monster is in that cave, Miss Vanellope." Said Duncan.

"Right." Vanellope replied. "He's in that cave."

"So, shall we go in?" Asked Taffyta.

"Yes, we're going in right now." Said Vanellope. "Are you all ready?" Everyone nodded in response.

The team entered the cave. Vanellope held a large flashlight to light the way through the dark surroundings. The cave was so large that even a monster truck can fit in.

The team continued to search, but there was no sign of Blue Thunder. At last, they reached at the dead end of the cave.

"Kid, its the dead end." Said Ralph.

"Weird." Said Vanellope. "I thought the monster was here."

"Maybe he's still outside." Said Felix.

"That may be true." Said Calhoun. "Cause we searched through the entire cave, and found nothing."

"So, shall we go outside now?" Crumbelina asked.

"Yes, Crumbi." Said Vanellope. "We'll go outside, hide in somewhere, and wait until the monster comes back."

Everyone made their way out of the cave.

"Whew! I missed you, sky!" Said Candlehead.

Gloyd took a deep breath. "So fresh!" He exclaimed.

Vanellope smiled a bit. She turned around, and her eyes were widened when she saw a giant donut. "Sweet mother of monkey milk!" She exclaimed. Then she ran towards a donut.

"What's wrong, kid?" Asked Ralph.

"A donut!" Said Vanellope. "There's a giant pink donut here!" Everyone then saw a donut, but none of them were smiling.

"Sorry guys. But I'd like to taste this donut before catching that monster truck!"

"Uhhh, Vanellope." Said Minty.

"Yes, Minty?" Said Vanellope.

"That's not a donut."

"Pardon?"

"That's not a donut. That's his tire."

Vanellope got confused at Minty's words. She turned and looked up, and saw Blue Thunder. What Vanellope mistook as a donut was his left front tire. It was covered in pink frosting so it pretty looked like a pink donut.

"Oooooohhh." Vanellope said, learning the truth. "This is the tire, and the whole thing is the monster truck."

The silence continued until Vanellope screamed, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Everyone got into their vehicles and drove away as Blue Thunder started chasing them.


	4. A bruising chase

**Pre-story Note: Hey guys, in this chapter Blue Thunder gives a big chase to our heroes, and it would be slightly based on the chase scene of Terminator 2: Judgment Day, with some additional scenes and quotes! Hope you would like it! **

The team ran in their vehicles, and Blue Thunder chased them with high speed. The team swerved around the objects while Blue Thunder smashed through the objects.

A few moments later, Vanellope noticed the sugar flood control channel nearby, which was made entirely out of sugar. "Come on guys! Follow me!" She shouted.

She steered and entered the control channel, and so did the others. Using a ramp, they drove down to the 40 foot wide spillway, splashing some apple juices. They stopped when they crossed under the bridge.

"Whew, I'm sweating!" Said Vanellope, wiping the sweat with her tower.

"D-did we lost him?" Adorabeezle asked.

"I think so." Said Wynchel.

"Oh my land! That was close!" Said Felix.

"Yeah, it was very close." Said Vanellope. "By the way, that truck is so enormous."

"He was." Said Ralph. "Also he looked invincible. If I tried to crush him, my fists would be broken."

"Well that's your own choice, stinkbrain." Said Vanellope. "Listen guys, we need a bigger plan now. A plan to defeat that-" Before she could finish, a car skidding sound came from nearby.

"Uh oh." Vanellope muttered.

Everyone turned and looked up at the bridge. All of a sudden, Blue Thunder smashed through the candy barrier, leaped down, and landed in the back of the team.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk!" Vanellope shouted as everyone started driving again. Blue Thunder chased them, splashing apple juices all around.

Vanellope took out a walkie talkie. "Hello? Gloyd? Can you hear me?" She asked.

"Yes, I can hear you!" Gloyd replied on a walkie talkie.

"Gloyd, its time for you to shine. Get your weapon ready!"

"Roger that, Vanellope!" Then Gloyd pressed a button next to his steering wheel. A launching machine came out from the left of his kart. Gloyd turned around, and fired 10 pumpkin pies at Blue Thunder.

Of course. There was no way Blue Thunder would get defeated by this. The pumpkin pies didn't cause any damage to the blue monster truck.

Vanellope connected her walkie talkie to Adorabeezle. "Beezle, come in! Operation pumpkin pie failed. Get your special power up ready!"

"Got it, President!" Adorabeezle replied. She then pressed a button on her steering wheel, and got an ice cream canon. She fired it at Blue Thunder, and it was also no use.

Vanellope was stunned. None of the attacks have worked yet.

The team drove into a left curved path. Blue Thunder also did, side hitting on the wall for a few times.

The team drove pass many scrapped karts, and Blue Thunder smashed through all of the scrapped karts.

Calhoun took out her gun. "Let me finish that monster." She said.

She started firing it at Blue Thunder, but it was also no use. Finally, the gun was empty. "Its no use!" Calhoun shouted.

Everyone started to get worried. All of them had a same thought in their heads, 'Is there no way to defeat that monster?'

**Author's Note: Blue Thunder seems to be very tough! What will happen next? By the way, did you liked the chase scene? Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	5. Blue Thunder's finis

Vanellope again talked on her walkie talkie. "Jubileena, get your cherry bombs ready!"

"Roger that, Vanellope!" Jubileena replied. Then she pressed a button on her walkie talkie, and a cherry bomb launching machine came out from her kart. She fired 5 cherry bombs at Blue Thunder. The bombs exploded, and it formed lots of smoke.

"Yes! I defeated him!" Jubileena exclaimed.

"Wait, what's that?" Candlehead asked.

Blue Thunder emerged from the smoke, with some part of his body missing. "What the?! He's still alive!" Jubileena shouted.

"Taffyta, let out your sprinkle spikes!" Vanellope shouted.

"Roger that!" Said Taffyta. She released her sprinkle spikes, but since they were not tough enough, were all broken when Blue Thunder drove over them.

"Ah damn!" Taffyta muttered.

The other racers tried their weapons at Blue Thunder, but they were no use. Finally, the only weapon left was Rancis's fluggerbutter oil.

"Rancis, your fluggerbutter oil is the last hope for us!" Vanellope shouted.

"Yeah but, how am I gonna use this to defeat that monster?!" Rancis asked worriedly.

Then Rancis saw a bridge ahead, which had two paths split into half by the wall. That gave him an idea. "Wait, I got an idea!" He said.

That had gotten everyone's attention. "Really?! How?" Vanellope asked.

"You'll see." Said Rancis. Then he released the fluggerbutter oil. Blue Thunder skidded as he drove right over it.

The team went through the left path of the bridge. Blue Thunder tried to steer to go through the path, but slippery fluggerbutter oil didn't allow him to steer. He tried to brake, but it was also no use. At last, he crashed into the bridge, and stopped. The team stopped and turned to see Blue Thunder disinagrating into pixels.

"We-we killed him!" Said Taffyta.

"Yeah, he has got defeated!" Vanellope shouted. Everyone cheered.

"Rancis, your idea was so wonderful!" Said Vanellope. "You're our hero."

"Thanks, Vanny." Said Rancis. Vanellope chuckled in response.

"Guys, shouldn't we go back to the speedway now?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah, let's go and tell everybody!" Said Vanellope. With that, everyone made their way towards the speedway.

The Sugar Rush citizens were so happy when they were told about Blue Thunder's defeat. They especially liked Rancis for doing a critical action for the battle. Vanellope opened a party to celebrate the peace of Sugar Rush.

**Author's Note: That's the final chapter for this story, readers! Sorry if it was short, but I had not much idea. Anyways, see you next time!**


End file.
